


The Prefectures Precious #10

by MorbidPastels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Everyone has feelings for hinata shoyou, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Polyamory, Protect Hinata Shouyou, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, head canon, hinata sexual, love rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidPastels/pseuds/MorbidPastels
Summary: A series I was inspired to write after reading 'Our favorite Little Crow'. Much like that wonderful story. This revolves around hinata being an absolutely irresistible and oblivious ball of sunshine. Adorable through and through, this series focuses on how karasuno's little #10 manages to wrap everyone around his finger, starting off with strong platonic feelings to protect and moving into romance with the head canon of the unspoken 'rule' of hinata being with everyone. This means even those in a seperate relationship entirely can go for a little hinata loving without sparking any anger or jealousy for the other. Well...maybe some jealousy that their taking all of hinata's attention-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Itachiyama Academy Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Izumi Yukitaka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ojiro Aran, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Takeda Ittetsu, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Towada Yoshiki, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Washio Tatsuki, Hinata Shouyou/Yahaba Shigeru, Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 183
Kudos: 1158





	1. How it all began 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> An explaination of hinata's first day at karasuno and how everyone around him began dropping like flies to get his attention and affection from the very start.

"You're telling me that you _seriously_ have absolutely _NO_ idea of what I'm talking about right now hinata?" 

"Is it bad if I say I really don't...?"

"No? I mean..uh..." The ashy gray haired setter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh as he looked down at the literal embodiment of everything cute and pure looking up at him in utter confusion as to what he was talking about. Was he really this oblivious to his effects on basically everyone and everything? The look of true innocence and uncertainty in his honey golden gaze told Sugawara that the answer to this would be yes. How he didn't realize was something entirely to itself but he could slightly understand, after all, he and his two companions couldn't quite believe that some new freshman could stir up quite a storm at first either. Yet it was true. Anyone could tell as much just by looking at him that just a smile and a bat of his long and delicate eyelashes Hinata Shouyou could get people to do some pretty dangerous things. With him as a vital new addition to the team they'd have to keep him on constant surveillance so no one would steal him away. 

"Nah, it's fine." Suga paused to give his underclassman a gentle head pat, a soft coo nearly leaving his lips as he felt him lean into the touch couple with how soft his orange and unruly curls truly were. He could continue to touch them just like this for a lifetime and be content with that.

As this affection continued and their fellow teammates looked to the scene with a small pang in their hearts from how cute and puppy like the tiny ginger was, said tiny ginger drifted into his thoughts as to what his upperclassman could've meant. Nothing to him came off as very strange. In fact. Everyone was incredibly nice and helpful towards him!

It all began when he first arrived at Karasuno. His dream school and the very school of his biggest idol. The tiny giant. He was so excited he couldn't help the bright smile that outright refused to leave his face. This was something that definitely didn't slip past anyone who so much as walked past him, many thinking they were going to have small heart attacks as they each wondered what blessed them to have the literal sun enter their school. 

Some managed to approach him after somewhat calming their beating hearts, but naturally, talking to him was far worse. His voice was as soft, light, and energetic as his appearance and just speaking to him would cause his affection switch to instantly turn on leading him to showering them with compliments and quickly forming friendships with any and all who chose to talk with him due to his skill in brightening even the saddest of people. For example; another freshman who was upset about having to move and transfer to karasuno in the first place was instantly cheered up as the orange top began to rant about the best parts of being able to attend and promised to spend lunch with him so he wouldn't be all alone since "No one deserves to be all alone.".

The rest of the day would past by just the same until basically everyone in the school aside from a select few were basically tripping over themselves as they sought to get his attention and do whatever it is they could in over to help him in any manner, from sharing their lunch, to carrying his things, to even taking on the task teachers gave him. Hinata Shouyou had managed to single handedly make everyone fall head over heels for him in the matter of a few hours, his name being spread throughout the highschool and the image of his blushing freckled face and large eyes filled with serotonin being buried deep into the minds of all who'd met him.

"Have you met hinata yet?" Spoke a second year female as she walked alongside her friend to their next class, a look of adoration and absolute smitten joy in her eyes. "Of course! Isn't he just so adorable and perfect? I never even knew someone that angelic could exist!" Spoke her friend fondly as they then began to go into a full on ranting conversations about their favourite parts of said individual.

Meanwhile from the corner of their eye walked a tall and scary looking freshman with a cart of milk in hand and a mind full of running thoughts. Everyone who he past had brought up that name. The same name of that annoying short power jumping machine. No way they could be talking about that tangerine in such an affectionate manner though right?

Right?

Nope. They most definitely were. Even though he chose to bicker and argue with the carrot top, despite nearly choking and falling over just at the sight of him smiling at the court, Kageyama, the king of the court, couldn't quite get a handle on his feelings and heart whenever hinata angrily pouted at him and had to constantly look away to avoid sputtering out his feelings or his heart leaping straight out of his chest.

Just who was this inhuman being of all things perfect and what happened to the agressive and scary eyed tiny thing he'd fought against back in middle school?!


	2. How it all began 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after hinata's joining of the team, two new players also appear and with that comes two new people wrapped around his finger. Of course he still fails to realize this though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that even a few people seemed to have enjoyed my writing and will do my best to keep up with everyones expectations.
> 
> Edit: Feel free to call me Mar or Author! Also I'm very open to recommendations for future chapters and would love to incorporate you guys into different chapters as other students as well!

Two tall and emotionally constipated individuals. One with an explosive pride and the other with a slick tongue. Both trying their best to mask their feelings towards a certain carrot top through rude comments and glares.

One green haired softie who can't help but be both intimidated and a complete mess when it comes to any one on one interaction with the shorty because of just how adorable he is even in the face of being looked down upon.

A mother and a father figure both equally attentive, affectionate, and soft when it comes to the angel occosionally being called out for their favouritism towards him.

A loud mouth punk with an energetic attitude getting constantly flustered or filled with pride whenever he so much as gets a small compliment from the ball of sunshine.

Three side but equally important players who can't help but both dote on and be inspired by their little tangerines skills and adorable smiles whenever he gets to play.

And then there were two more. Two more to be exposed to Hinata Shouyou and his overflowing charm and cuteness and two more people who would walk to the ends of the earth if it meant keeping his smile in their lives. In order to understand why though, we must backtrack just a bit. Right after their little match with the neighborhood association when the two got a true taste of the affectionate Hinata and his puppy like demeanor.

Nishinoya would be first. Now. He was already teetering on the edge from the very first time they interacted, with his slightly taller underclassman playing to his seniority complex ,and pride in his libero skills without even realizing it, So it wasn't that big of a suprise how much of a blushing and stuttering mess he was when Hinata began to shower him with praise and affection for his libero skills with comments such as "Wow teach me that move teach me that move!" And "I could never pull off something like that! You're amazing upperclassman!". 

Of course he did his best to play it cool, laughing boisterously and slapping the kid on the back as he laughed with his face strawberry red. "Okay okay kid enough, keep going and I might pop with confidence! I'll get you three ice creams if ya just calm down alright?" To which his response only made noya more flustered. See, Noya is a touchy-feely type of guy. He loves affectionate physical contact, but, usually he's the one to initiate it and it's often more of a hitting or tackling. Not what the ball of all things adorable had done. Not a full on hug of complete warmth and adoration coupled with a bit of a nuzzling. That. That odd feeling of complete and utter bliss. That was completely foreign to him. Was this kid really perfect in every which way or what?! If he hadn't of pulled away in time, noya was certain that he was gonna malfunction.

This was amusing for the others who'd already had experience  
with hinata to watch as they sighed and gave their short and hyper libero a pat on the shoulder while sharing their own experiences, encouraging him that he'd get used to it eventually. Hopefully. Even though truly no one on the team had. They just managed to mask the fact that they were melting inside. That was it.

In any case, Asahi would be next to follow, having a similer prior experience with a strange pang in his heart as he listened to the shorty talk about his love for volleyball and trust in the other new freshman monster, Kageyama. That was only a small piece of Hinata however. Something he would find out after the shorty rather than being scared of him like everyone else instead puffed his cheeks(in quite an adorable manner) and claimed him as both the one he looked up to and the one he wanted to surpass because he was just "too freaking awesome not to want to live up too". It was strange. For the first time he wasn't feared for his appearance but rather he was praised and Hinata's final comment about how pretty he found his hair was set the final nail in the coffin. 

By the time he got home both Hinata's face and his words would be on complete repeat in his head. When he was eating beef stew for dinner he thought about Hinata's fluffy hair because of a floating carrot. When he was washing his hair he thought about it being the specific thing Hinata complimented him on, making him want to take extra care of it. When he layed down to go to bed he simply thought about the delicate and ethereal features of the boy when he wasn't all over the place. His long fluttering eyelashes over large golden honey, his tiny speckled freckles which ran from one cheek and over his nose to the other, the way his cheeks and the tip of his nose and ears naturally held a blush. 

It was almost hard falling asleep, yet, in a way, thinking of his feminine baby face and how he managed to draw him back into volleyball allowed the ace of karasuno to sleep soundly without a care in the world other than making sure to repay that debt everyday through becoming one of the reasons the sun could continue to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also short, I Simply wanted to finish up this part before getting into the more developed chapters like meeting the other teams and interactions to build hinata's relationships like sleepover or karaoke.


	3. Why not steal Hinata Shouyou? 1/2 | Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo notices that theres definitely something off with his best friend also known as the brain of their team, but, what is it? Was he actually excited to play their legend old rivals again or perhaps was it rather a particular player on their team who happened to catch his eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little bit!  
> I was practicing on my artwork and got a little busy.  
> In any case  
> It's time to see nekoma attempt to steal away this ball of sunshine for themselves.

The rooster haired cat of the Nekoma team knew something had to be off with their setter. _How?_ You may ask. Well, for one thing, they were the best of childhood friends, of course he could tell when something was wrong! There were other tells as well though, such as how he caught their brain gripping his phone and glaring down at it in silence.

Don't get him wrong, the local pudding cup actually did this quite a lot, though, it was usually only when he played one of those mobile games and found himself wanting to mutter a string of curses or scream at its mechanics as if the game was actual the developer.

This was different though. Far different. He hadn't been pressing anything on his screen, not to mention he didn't hold the phone sideways as it usually was but rather longways. Taking a peek to see what just got him so riled up, since he would likely not tell him, Kuroo would be able to make out the appearance of his contacts and the dial pad before the phone was hidden from view and the glares were directed at him instead.

"What are you even doing..." pudding cup Kenma questioned his friend in annoyance as he pressed the screen of the phone to his chest. He was able to feel his beating heart through his finger tips. He had been hitting himself constantly after failing to get the number of a certain ginger he met prior on the street after splitting from his team. It was okay though. He'd certainly see him again today judging from the words on his jacket which were at the forefront of the setters mind. Much like his name or face was at the forefront of most of his acquaintances minds. 

"Nothinnnnng. Just checking on my best friend, that's all. We have a practice game today and our brain needs to be in top condition ya know?" Kuroo whistled in return, playing off his concern and curiosity as he mentally noted whatever the reason was it must have to do with another individual. Who was this person though? And just how did they manage to catch the attention of such an indifferent and loner personality? He'd have to get to the bottom of this soon.

He'd have somewhat of an idea of just who this mystery person was as they greeted their opponents for that day. Karasuno high. Full of several interesting individuals, including a total of two energetic shorties and three tall and scary faced guys. Naturally they also had their team big mouthed idiot who he noted for his shaved head and also two softer looking individuals, one with gray and one with green locks. He couldn't quite place their captain though he seemed to be in the same sort of league with him and their three other players seemed to be rather average. A nice balance. 

The one who caught the most of his attention, as well as the rest of the teams seemingly, was the baby carrot who seemed to stare at their setter in shock and confusion which turned into him squinting with a pout. Utterly adorable. Just seeing the face made Kuroo forget all of his previous observations in favor of gripping his heart in a manner of stopping it from completely beating out of his chest. He hadn't even spoken to the little guy and he could tell that he was epitome of _PERFECTION._ God. How could the universe create such a being? Not to mention the way the sun hit him was as if god were saying 'look at this angelic being I've blessed you with!' And blessed they certainly had to be.

He was the team captain though, he needed to remain calm and keep his sights ahead, after all, he couldn't just dismiss the fact that the adorable look was directed straight at their setter who looked to have turned s light shade of pink and turned away, lightly scratching his cheek. Kuroo could even swear he saw the smallest hint of a smile! What in the _fiddy uck_ was happening here?! What was their history with one another!? Why was such a perfect being not mentioned to him before!? Then _it clicked._ He had gone to get Kenma not to long ago after they were seperated and had found him talking to a carrot top, though, he mostly dismissed the sight in order to drag his best friend back with him.

He had to be it! He had to be the reason why the loner calico cat had been acting so strange all day. He'd have to be sure to question the angel when their game was over as to not catch the wrath of Kenma for butting in since it obviously seemed like he didn't want the rooster involved in any buisness regarding the shorty. 'After the game. I'll get all my answers after the game'

But the game never seemed to end. When they finally finished one they were dragged into another by the same orange top. It was as if he somehow knew he wanted to talk and was avoiding him. No. It was likely because of just how much energy and stamina he had that far surpassed anyone and everyone in the gym as well as people they'd previously gone up against. But lord have mercy. More focus on his extreme skill when it came to pure athleticism and energy for days could wait for later. Not only did he _need_ to talk with the first year, he also _NEEDED_ a fucking break. Much like everyone else in the gym who'd grown sluggish and tired. Leading them to play a much worse yet not losing game as things further dragged out until finally the sensible mom of their team Sugawara as well as the team coaches finally put an end to everything, making the ginger pout at not being able to play but also nodding since he knew he had to think about the others as well.

The domino effect that followed of the respective members of each team collapsing in sweat and exhaustion was immediate. Kageyama, one of the scary faces of the karasuno team crawled along the floor to receive his water, chugging it down and nearly choking as he heard the girly and irresistible giggles of his ginger teammate which echoed through the overall silent gym sending many if not all the players and the coach into mini heart attacks of happiness.

"Geez Bakayama you're really that tired after so few rounds? That's another win for me then!" Hinata continued to giggle as he stuck his tongue out at the setter who's eye twitched as he coughed and softly blushed. What was he supposed to say back? What was he supposed to do when being directly targeted by such adorable actions and expressions? He knew. Get rid of them. Supress his emotions into a compact irritation and throw that irritation back at his cute fucking face. "S...sh...shut the hell up you hyperactive freakish orange..!" He used all of the strength he had left to chuck his now empty water bottle at the ginger. Suprisingly it actually flew past Hinata's head as he doged and hit the wall with a bang.

"Eep!" His giggling came to a stop and turned into soft whines, quick breaths and sniffling as the baby carrot ran to Sugawara with outstretched arms, leaping into a hug with the third year setter who cooed and gently stroked his soft hair before looking to Kageyama with a glare as he clicked his tongue. "Kageyama! Don't throw things at Hinata like that! You could've hurt him!" He lectured despite being very tired himself, enjoying the smaller players presence in his arms which oddly helped his exhaustion. 

"Oh what-ever!" Said the scary king as he layed sprawled out on the floor. It wasn't like he actually wanted to hurt him though, even if he wouldn't actually admit that. He had a big soft spot for him after all as all did and said soft spot grew slightly jealous when faced with the fact that he was wrapped in Suga's arms.

'No. Fucking. Fair.' This thought crossed all minds as eyes were secretly trained on the affection given until Hinata, much to Sugas dismay and everyones delight, pulled away and stopped his small fit. "Hey! Chibi-chan. Come here for a sec." Everyone was suprised to here the voice of nekoma's captain calling out to the carrot top who turned to look at him, tilting his head cutely before quickly jogging over much like a puppy when you call its name. 

_Everyone liked that._

What everyone didn't like though, especially karasuno, was how easily kuroo called him over and using a nickname to do so at that when they only just met. They couldn't say much though since they didn't want it to sadden the tiny middle blocker. "Yes Tetsurõ-senpai?" The ball of sunshine asked as he approached, unaware of the pained shocks that went through his upperclassmen's hearts as he referred to another as senpai. "Oh no need for that. Call me Kuroo" the rooster cat smirked as he avoided the glares easily in favor of patting the spot next to him, signalling the ball of energy to sit beside him, bringing his knees to his chest as he did. Now, some may find it odd that he preferred the ginger call him by his last name, but, most on Nekoma would think the exact opposite. Kuroo never did really care for his first name after all.

Others strained to listen to their conversation, all eyes burning into the sight, occosionally looking away or closing their eyes with every bright smile Hinata gave as to not get blinded by it, something Kuroo also did but only in the form of long blinks in order to mask it. It was almost impossible trying to speak to him. Not that he was rude or anything, no, in fact he was the exact opposite. He was TOO perfect. Sickly sweet and an absolute gem to be around. The more Kuroo talked with him the less he ever wanted to stop. It started off with him questioning Hinata about Kenma and their relationship, but, after confirming they had only recently met it turned into him doing his best to get buddy buddy with the baby carrot.

By the end of their conversation of Hinata showering him in praise and the two conversing over their different interest and such Kuroo had obtained the valued treasure known as Hinata's phone number which he would later brag about in order to cheer himself up in the face of his angel having to leave. The faces of his teammates would be priceless. Especially Kenma's.

_Abort misson. Abort mission. ABORT MISSION._

Priceless expressions? More like a whole ass beating. Kuroo currently was curled up as he was surrounded by his teammates who degraded him with comments like "You sick sunshine stealing pervert" and "How dare you corrupt such an angelic being by speaking to him before any of us.". The more he tried to explain and brag the worse it got. The coach wasn't even helping him, in fact when he first saw the scene of the team closing in on the rooster after he gloated about having his number, he turned his back on the terrified captain and simply shook his head before leaving him all alone in the face of danger.

The worst of it came from Kenma though with his verbal lashings that while Kuroo was used too, still greatly effected him with how harsh they were this time around. "Shouyou was suppose to be talking to me, not you. Shitty bastard. Why don't you go jump in a ditch or something?" The setter spoke angrily as he went as far as to kick at his childhood friends ankles in anger.

"Wait wait wait! Will you listen to me!? I have a plan okay!" He shouted in a final act of gaining mercy, holding up his phone to show a series of messages between the two that were exchanged not long after Karasuno left.

_Everyone was intrigued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> This chapter was a bit longer  
> I hope you guys don't mind that though!  
> Tune in next time to see just what this little plan has to offer and its outcome!


	4. Why not steal Hinata Shouyou? 1.5/2 | Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hear all about Kuroo's plan  
> While also listening to a bit of banter between the team-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out late!  
> I got a bit distracted and busy >~<  
> Then all my work decided to go poof  
> Sooo  
> I decided to slice it in half  
> Hope you all enjoy though!

**Me:** _Hey hey hey chibi-chan. Just confirming this is your number~_  
  
**Chibi~Chan:** _Oh! Hi Kuroo-san! I wasn't expecting you to text me so soon._  
  
**Me:** _Sorry, you don't mind do you?_  
  
**Chibi~Chan:** _Not at all!^^ I love talking to people. It's fun to get to know others_  
  
**Me:** _Good good...cuz I'd love to get to know you~_  
  
**Chibi~Chan:** _Aww that's so sweet. Thanks Kuroo-san!_  
  
**Me:** _Of course chibi-chan~ Anywho, there's also something else I really wanted to ask ya_  
  
**Chibi~Chan:** _Yes?_  
  
**Me:** _Well, Nekoma is gonna practice a bit more this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to join us. I could always pick you up if you'd like~_  
  
**Chibi~Chan:** _Gasp! Really!? I'd love that!!! I never got to speak to Kenma after our practice match even though I really wanted too! Inuoka too!...He was so cool and even managed to keep up with me >~<_  
  
**Me:** _Oh yeah...huh...I guess those two will be there too..._  
  
**Oblivious Chibi~Chan:** _I would hope so hehe! Welp, here's my adress! I can't wait! XXXXXX-XXXXXX_

**_________**  
  
"Heh....hehehehhe" the duel haired setter began to snicker quietly to himself as he read over the sent and received messages, a sense of pride swelling within himself as he learned that he was indeed correct. Shouyou wanted to talk to him not some rooster bitch. "Hey! Stop laughing! I'm the one who got his number remember?" Said rooster bitch grumbled as he poked at Kenma's head, though didn't seem to do much damage as Kenma only continued before giving his childhood friend a sly smirk. "Yet he wanted to talk to who? Oh yeah...not you." As the setter snapped back the captain collapsed to his knees in defeat, hanging his head while pudding cup Kenma continued to taunt him about how Shouyou preferred him and not some 'slimy bird bastard'.  
  
Inuoka meanwhile had read over his name for the thousandth time in a row, smiling to himself like an idiot and thinking he was just about on the edge of completelt malfunctioning. Hinata had praised him. Called him cool. Said he wanted to talk to him. He could die right then and there and be content.  
  
"Alright alright- enough sulking kuroo. Hurry up and tell us what your planning" spoke an annoyed Yaku, said annoyance stemming both from a prolonged explanation as well as jealousy of his own name never being mentioned. Why inuoka of all people. He was cool too right? _RIGHT!?_ In the end he was torn out of his thoughts by the sound of his captain sighing and finally turning his head to look uo at the rest of the team.  
  
"I thought that was obvious. We're gonna show Chibi~Chan just how better we are than Karasuno. He'll be so moved that he'll forget all about them and transfer here instead" Kuroo grinned as the rest of his team stared down at him as if he were either the smartest or stupidest person in the world at that moment."Are you a fucking idiot?" Voiced vice-captain Kai with a sigh as he lifted a hand to gently rub his temples. "You do realize he's in Miyagi while we're all here in Tokyo right? I'm pretty sure he's not gonna just up and move all the way out here after practicing with us once." He growled and aggressively flicked the captain in the forehead, leading to a wince and light pout.  
  
"You don't know that! Maybe he would. Chibi~Chan is just that thoughtful ya know" he muttered in responde as he rubbed his 'wound' and finally stood to his full height. "No he wouldn't. He may be an angel sent to earth but that doesn't mean he's stupid. Not to mention I'm pretty sure he'd have to talk to his parents about it and depending on their situation they most definitely aren't going to up and move!" Kai continued to argue. It wasn't like he didn't want what the captain said to be true, he'd love to have Hinata on their side of the net instead, but, he also didn't want anyone to get their hopes up with unreasonable expectations.  
  
As the two bickered back and forth, different team members taking different sides, the quiet setter Kenma grew irritated at their yelling and eventually butted in to shut both parties up. "He could always just stay at someone's house. Mine would be best. It's bigger and Shouyou does like me more than the rest of you..." a small smile formed on his lips from his words to which others glared. "I'm sorry? Since when did Hinata like you more?" Voiced Kuroo once again as he crossed his arms. "Uhh...I dunno...maybe when he wanted to talk to me but was just too sweet to tell you to piss off." Kenma spat back with a scoff his naturally quite and monotone voice making his words even sharper.  
  
"He wanted to talk to me too you know!" Added in Inuoka who was overall ignored in the end by Kenma and the rest of the team out of jealousy or indifference. "Kenma is right though...he could get permission to move in with one of us...it's a win win" the vice captain spoke thoughtfully as a smile crept up onto his expression. Everyone gave eachother a look before all giving a synchronized nod. It was settled. The unspoken challenge/goal of convicing the tiny middle blocker to join them instead while also competing to see who'd said tiny blocker would stay with had been set in stone. It. Was. On.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well  
> This is indeed interesting isn't it?  
> Just how will this plan play out I wonder?  
> In any case  
> Leave your suggestions for other chapter ideas below  
> Some chapters already planned are:  
> -Hinata's part time job  
> -Shouyou Hinata can dance!?  
> -Competitive Karaoke  
> -Girls mall trip  
> -The Shouyou Hinata fan club  
> &  
> -How can you still smile?


	5. A Sleepy Hinata Shouyou|1|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the start of their plan to turn Karasuno's #10 over to their own volleyball team, Kuroo & Kenma have an enounter with the elusive sleepy Hinata Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the 2nd part of "Why not steal Hinata Shouyou'! I just thought it'd be a fun addon and hope none of you are upset regarding it >~<

What is cuter than a hyperactive ball of sunshine? A hyperactive, _sleepy_ ball of sunshine. That was Hinata Shouyou as the Nekoma captain ventured all the way to miyagi just to pick him up early, or rather late, friday evening after they settled on the little tangerine simply staying during the weekend in order to have a quicker drive too and from practice. Yes. This was the only reason. Definitely not just the Nekoma team wishing to have such a cute angel staying over at their house. They most certainly did not draw straws to decide where he would stay which ended with the duel haired setter and the tiger mohawked wing spiker smirking proudly. That didn't happen at all. In fact. Why don't you, reader, forget all about it even being mentioned.  
  
Back to the sleepy sunshine. Hinata Shouyou was thought to be the type to never get tired, in fact, he would usually most often pull all nighters and only find his rest during quick naps in class. Naps that oddly both did and didn't get hin in trouble. Did because he was distracting everyone with how cute he was when asleep. Didn't because he was adorable when he was asleep. In any case though, he was not one to be seen tired most of the time and yet here he was in the roosters passenger seat, curled up and sleeping like a little kitten. His nose even slightly twitching when the AC hit his face. It was difficult to focus on the road.  
  
On one hand all Kuroo wanted to do was stare at such a rare and beautiful sight, but, on the other he knew he had to drive safely and keep his eyes ahead. It was a real struggled, getting all the way to Kenma's home with only occosional glances during stop lights. He had managed though, carefully pulling into the Kozume family driveway and parking before silently turning off the vehicle. There was no way he wasn't going to stay over as well.  
  
Kenma didn't even wait for the text from his childhood best friend that they'd arrived. He didn't need too. Why? He planted a secret tracker in his phone of course, and by the time he'd arrived, Kenma was already walking out of the door in his hoodie and sweatpants, his glowing cat like eyes focusing on the car as he approached. It was a most creepy sight indeed. Like a feline approaching its prey. He could even see the rooster jump and his phone fall out of his hand just from the sight of him from inside the vehicle.  
  
My god, you freaked me the hell out Kenma!" Kuroo whisper yelled at the setter who shrugged as he opened the passenger door for Shouyou only to freeze in his tracks from the adorable sight. He instinctively reached up and clutched at the fabric over his heart which had nearly leapt out of his chest. How. How could his Shouyou get even cuter than he already was. He had to stop himself from falling to his knees as they buckled, leading to a chuckle from the rooster who nodded in agreement.

"I know right...it was hard to drive." He continued to whisper as to not wake the beauty, though he knew they'd soon have too in order to enter the house. Even attempting to pick him up would likely end in hissing and biting from the setter after all and it was far too late for all that. "Hey...Shouyou...hey" Kenma gently rubbed at the tiny middle blockers cheek with his pointer finger, the ticklish finger making him squirm before waking up in a small fit of sleepy giggles which nearly ended the lives of both cats equally. "Hehehe...Mmn...huh..? Kenma? Are we finally here?" He questioned as he gently rubbed his eyes and sat up in his seat a bit.  
  
"Y...yeah...C'mon, lets go inside. Kuroo can get your stuff." Kenma gave a small and gentle smile that was usually foreign to his face. It almost made Kuroo jealous to know that his childhood friend would smile without a thought for the little blocker, meanwhile he usually only got the occosional genuine one. Then he remembered. It was his Chibi~Chan. Both volleyball players climbed out the car, the smaller one going with the slightly taller individual inside while the other collected the smaller ones things from the back and locked up the vehicle thrice. It was a nice neighborhood, but, one could never be too safe.  
  
By the time Kuroo got inside and found his way up to the setters room with all the bags, he'd found the two in the most wholesome positioning that nearly made his heart stop. Pudding-cup Kenma layed on his back, switch in hand, with his legs parted open for the small ginger who rested soundly once again upon his chest, purring at the occosional feeling of the setters fingers in his curly soft locks as they simultaneously kicked ass in super smash bro's.  
  
He couldn't resist. The rooster snapped several shots with his phone much to the annoyance of the gaming feline who'd rather not deal with his shenanigans. He understood that it was odd to see him so cuddly and touchy-feely with anyone but that didn't call for a paparazzi all of a sudden. "Would you quit that already?" He spoke out his frustration in his usual monotone, rolling his eyes at Kuroo's "Nope" as he continued on before finally settling on the couple hundred he took.  
  
Squeezing his way to lay beside the two, he rested on his side, using his arm and palm to prop up his head and adding his own hand into the mix of messing with the angels bright orange locks as he watched Kenma play with both amusement and suprise. It never failed to impress him just how well his friend was in the game department.  
  
As it got later into the night, neither even noticed as they slowly drifted off to slumber, remaining in their same positons, with only a few slight changes, until morning came. It was a peaceful night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick and fluffy Chapter!  
> Next up  
> Just how does Nekoma's plan play out?  
> (I promise!)


	6. Why not steal Hinata Shouyou? 2/2 | Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to convent Karasuno's little ball of sunshine to Nekoma didn't exactly go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a sadder chapter  
> But  
> I hope you guys don't dislike it too much!

Yeeeaaaaah. To say shit had completely hit the fan would be an understatement. It was like the entirety of the nekoma gym had been turned into a warzone. Teammates both physically and Verbally clashed, Volleyballs flew around hitting faces and limb, and those who tried to help calm everything down were only dragged into the fiasco.   
  
Don't get the story wrong! The day started off great. Kuroo was the lucky first one awake, managing to start his day with a smile due the two feminine faced volleyball players in his arms as he awoke. Kenma had let his arm along with the gaming console completely hang off the side of the bed as his other layed just over Kuroo's with both pairs hands resting gently in the gingers locks.   
  
Speaking of the ginger, he had managed to shift around his arms in the night to lightly grip at the fabric of both boys shirts. It was truly an adorable sight to behold. Kuroo wished it could stay like that forever, even if karasuno came to kill him while he slept for taking their precious number #10. After all. He was also his precious Chibi~Chan, and that far outranked some jersey number right?   
  
In any case, they wouldn't be allowed to skip practice anyway withou all of the members of the team swatting the house, soooo they'd have to get up anyway. "Heyyy..love birds~ wake upppp" The rooster, being a rooster, began to coo the two awake much to the disapproval and annoyance of the Pudding cup who swatted at his face with his free hand and mumbled at him to shut up.   
  
It would take until they only had 15 minutes to get ready for the setter to finally get up and even then he only woke up because Hinata had first, his movement of slowly freeing himself from their embrace forcing the calico to fully, and reluctantly, wake up.   
  
Now for Kuroo and Kenma this wasn't as big of a deal since they both took 5-7 minutes top in the shower. This, however, was certainly not the case for the tiny middle blocker. See, Hinata Shouyou usually woke up early for three reasons: Beating Kageyama to morning practice, watching early morning cartoons with Natsuo, and taking 25-30 minute showers. Why did it take him so long to take these showers? Because he had a special routine and hair care to accomplish, duh. 

This late arrival because of Hinata's long routine, as well as a marvelous breakfast prepared by Kenma's father and Hinata, was the very first strike of the day. When they had finally arrived, everyone was already all inside and glaring daggers at the two for taking so long. "Hey? Where have you guys been? We started like 20 minutes ago!" Complained Inuoka who only grew more irritated when both males rolled their eyes. "We just woke up late and Shouyou wanted to take a proper shower...duh.." Answered the setter whilst narrowing his eyes.   
  
After hearing the name of the one they'd been waiting for it was as if all tension was lifted. The short boy stood between the others with a soft shy look upon his girlish features, looking up at them under long lashes which fluttered gracefully with each blink.   
  
"M sorry..." he mumbled while lightly fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He didn't wanna cause trouble for anyone and it seemed like Nekoma was really upset with their tardiness which was mostly his fault. "NO!" The entire team spoke at once. In no way did they want to hurt the tangerines feelings because of something so small. It was just weekend practice afterall, and the reason for being late was understandable. "Ahem." Kai cleared his throat as the sudden shout had clearly spooked the carrot top who jumped a little in response. "Its fine Hinata. You're reasoning makes sense." He assured him, leading to getting a direct hit with his bright sunshiny smile. He swore he would've went blind if he didn't squint his eyes.   
  
"Really? Yay! Then we can play volleyball now! And you guys can teach me all your cool defense stuff cuz I'm really not that good at it..." Hinata's mood switch was as fast as lightning as he giggle and smile excitedly while basically skipping over to the cart filled with Volleyballs, unaware of all the eyes glancing between one another and him and the collective thought that passed through their minds all at once. 'Adorable.' 

From there everything went...okay...There was a bit of small bickering between different players regarding who would practice with the shorty at different points in time, but, they were usually settled by said shorty when he tugged at them to stop fighting and stated that he was happy to play in general, no matter who or how many he was playing with.   
  
Therefore, as you could probably imagine, when Inuoka had gone off to take the ginger to the bathroom, all hell had broke loose. It started with small comments like: "I bet he likes playing with me more than you" and "Geez, at least try to let him spike the ball.". That naturally lead into more physical fighting, and that lead into the mess there now was.   
  
As the two entered back into the gym, the smaller player went completely silent. Before, he had been hopping happily beside his fellow volleyball player and rival, going on and on about how great everyone was. Now, his happy demeanor had been completely drained at the sight of all the fighting and he balled his hand into a fist.   
  
Inuoka seemed to be the only one to notice as he instinctively reached a hand out for the little number ten, only for it to be completely frozen as he watched him begin to shake and sniffle. It was only then that everything had finally went silent, as the other members instantly picked up on this and turned their heads to look towards the heartbreaking sight of Hinata Shouyou crying. Because of them. "Why are you all fighting! Isn't volleyball supposed to bring people together! Isn't it supposed to be fun!" He shouted through tears which eventually completely overtook him, leading him to continuously wipe away the tears leaking from his honey eyes.   
  
Everyone felt like utter shit. They weren't even worried about the prospect of Karasuno murdering them for making him cry. No. They were worried by the fact that they had caused such a sweet being such pain, that he may never want to interact with them again because of it. "Shouyou..." Inuoka was the first one to speak as he wrapped the sniffling boy in his arms, holding him gently and resting his chin atop his head. He felt both horrible and great as the crying boy gently gripped onto him while crying into his shirt. "I'm sorry...we'll make it up...I promise. It's okay..." He spoke soft apologies and reassurances as he gently rubbed his back. All while glaring into the very souls of his teammates.

They'd better fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.  
> Don't forget to leave any chapter ideas you might have in the comments! I'd love to also incorporate a few of you into the story!


	7. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note from me

Ahhhh, I'm so sorry guys, I know some chapters were supposed to have come out recently, but, I've had to take a mental health break and get back in a right state of mind to actually write to my fullest! I hope none of you mind or have lost interest int the story because of my small break. I'll be writing chapters in advance and then put them out from now on so if some come out a little late, then thats why!


	8. Clear the rain clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Inuoka get away from the tension  
> Meanwhile the other members of the team plan their apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments were so sweet and thoughtful!  
> I'm so grateful and happy to have such readers  
> You've all lifted my spirits and made it possible to write again!  
> Soooo  
> I hope you enjoy!

"You really didn't have to do this Ino-kun. It wasn't your fault they were fighting..." The tiny number ten frowned a little and fidgeted with his shirt as he looked up at the taller boy who sat across from him. "No no no, I want too. They have nothing to do with it" he stated quickly and raised his hand, slightly shaking it to further state there was no problem. "Promise?" "Promise." The carrot tops lips curled onced again into a bright smile as this promise was set in. "Thanks then!" He giggled, it being music to Inuoka's ears after the day of a more quiet Shouyou. 

You see, after the big fight alongside seeing the sun being blocked by rain clouds, practice had turned slow, quiet(aside from the sound of the ball), and sloppy. No one was focused enough to truly practice since everyones minds were on fixing their relationship with the mortal angel and never seeing him in such a state because of them any longer. They were constantly messing up at both offensive AND defensive plays and eventually it got so grey that the orangette didn't even wanna play anymore, making everyone feel even worse. 

It was at this time that Inuoka, the singular person who Hinata found comfort in at the moment, decided to sweep the boy up (quite literally) and run off with him to get out of the bad atmosphere. Naturally there were some protest at this, but, over the team allowed it since the didn't want Hinata stuck with them at the time either. Besides. They'd needed to plan. 

This was how the two volleyball players ended up at at the small family owned diner with the taller middle blocker treating the smaller to lunch and a milkshake. Turns out though that it would be the other way around, as the smallers charismatic and bright nature allowed them a free meal in exchange for Hinata's number after the wait staff, bean(@cool_beans), and the tangerine had bonded over recipes. 

Inuoka sighed with a small laugh at this and shook his head, it not going unnoticed as Hinata tilted his head while finishing off a couple fries in his hand. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned, his smile faltering a bit as his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Just realized how dangerous you truly are, thats all." Inuoka shrugged with a grin as he shook his head. "Wah!? Dangerous?!" The tangerine responded in shock at these words. He truly was oblivious. "I'm just messing with you" he dismissed his words and gently flicked the tiny players forehead, trying his best not to melt as he watched him pout in return. 

Their stay at the diner was an overall great time and as the two returned to the school the Karasuno first year was once again in higher spirits. Sadly those spirits would fluctuate by the time they got to the gym and found that everyone was gone, packed up and left. "Oh..." Hinata frowned once again, a sadness in his voice. He knew it wasn't fully his fault but he couldn't help be feel responsible which made his mood rabidly drop. Just as Inuoka was about the hug him and send a furious text to the team group chat though, a familar voice called out from behind them. "Finally! I thought you two would never show up. Let's go" it was the rooster-cat captain with a big toothy grin. "Huh? Kuroo-san whats going on?" Asked the carror top, now more confused than sad. "Can't say Chibi~Chan. Can't. Say." He responded ambiguously before ultimately walking up and grabbing hold of the two boys shoulder. "But I've been tasked with kidnapping you both.". 

The next few moments were a blur, but, Hinata could remember being blindfolded and gently pushed into what was likely Kuroo's car alongside Inuoka as well as listening to the two furiously whisper with one another. He didn't know wether to be excited or scared. Maybe Tanaka was right. Maybe the Nekoma team were actuallt secret alien cat people who wanted to kidnap and eat him! 

He wasn't sure, but, he sure was nervous as he felt the car pull into a driveway and stop before being guided out of the car. "Alright...1...2...3!" Noe both Nekoma played spoke at once as the blindfold was pulled away from his eyes to reveal the entire team in Kenma's living room, all grinning as they set off party poppers. "Eh!?" Hinata was naturally shocked at first, but after on a second he gasped before breaking out into a blinding smile as he giggled. "Guys what are you doing? It's not my birthday!" He continued to giggle, raising his hands to muffle the sound with his knuckles. 

Several members had to recover from nearly having a heart attack before anyone could speak up. "We know Shouyou...we uh...wanted to apologize for acting like we did earlier by...throwing you a party" pudding cup Kenma spoke with a pink tinted cheeks at the sound of the number tens laughter, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. "I uh...thought it would be a good idea but if you don't-" he was quickly and suddenly cut off as the slightly smaller players body collided with his own and the two fell with Hinata tightly hugging him. "It's perfect!" He stated in the bright and cheery tone that made everyones fears of losing him melt away instantly including Kenma who currently stuttered furiously, his blush brightening from the contact. "Great! Now get up Chibi~Chan and lets get this party started!". 

And thus everything went on with only a...few...suprises and soon all tension was completely forgotten about. 

Operation 'Clear the rain clouds' was successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun and simple and short chapter to write for me. Do let me know if you would all like to know the contents of the party as I might just sprinkle them in throughout the rest of the story~


	9. Mad dogs suspension|1/2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else wondered what mad dog was up too outside of volleyball when he wasn't practicing?  
> Well I personally believe that he encountered our lovely sunshine boy during this time.  
> So that's what this chapter is all about!

Kentaro Kyotani was sick of a lot of things, things that caused him to lash out and get suspended for a while. School work, school people, school. As I said, a lot of things. On these days of suspension, Kentaro found himself doing very odd things for his usual charectar. See, Kentaro was seen more of as a rough and tough feral animal, hence his nickname, and to keep up that image he had to keep a lot of his true interests under wraps. For example, the building he just entered was a place in which he would never be caught dead by his teammates.  
  
A maid cafe. But, not just any maid cafe. No no no, it was in fact a kitty maid cafe. Maddog pulled off his hood and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked around the inside of the soft pastel themed cafe, causing the shorter wait staff to go overall unnoticed until his eyes finally fell infront of him.  
  
He nearly had a heart attack  
  
Not because he was scared, no, but rather because he was pretty sure the wait staff in front of him was the embodiment of the sun and everything wholesome and adorable in the world. They were absolute perfection. Dressed in a frilly maid outfit coupled with a set of soft orange cat ears and a tail to match their equally fluffy hair which had been tied up into a short pony tail. "Hello Meowster! Welcome to the NekoNora cafe! You must be new since I haven't met you before!" The 'waitress' giggled wuite cutely, causing the usually feral volleyball player to melt more than he already had as he only managed to stare in awe.  
  
"My neko name is Sho-Chan and I'll be your kitty for today." The maid paused to show of their collar with the engraved initials of 'H.S' and a little silver and gold bell. "Please allow me to show you to your table!" Holding out their gloved hand, they stared up at Kentaro with large honey eyes and a bright smile. He had no clue how to feel. How to act. Did he grab the hand of the angel? Was he worthy of grabbing the hand of an angel!? "Uhm..? Meowster?" He snapped out of his thoughts as they furrowed their eyebrows and tilted their head, slowly pulling back their hand until he finally, and suddenly at that, grabbed hold of it. "Uhm..uh..i..uh...thanks..sho..sho-chan?" He mentally punched himself. 'GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER'  
  
They giggled with a nod. "Mhm!". With that they guided him over to a singular table and as they walked maddog could almost FEEL the intense stare of all others in the area. Stares of jealousy, anger, and overall 'Hurt them and die' vibes. Stares that he entirely understood too much to be pissed. Once he was seated, he picked up the menu which sat in the middle of the table and hummed, trying his best to keep his eyes off the maid and focus on what he actually wanted, not that he didn't want them as well-  
  
But alas he just couldn't focus and finally gave up to try a different plan. "Uhm...what do you recommend..? Sho-chan." He questioned before gripping his knee tightly underneath the table as the question was returned with a bright and appreciative smile. "Well personally I really really REALLY love the dreamsicle cake and mango lemonade! They balance eachother really well and the whipped buttercream taste the best!" They went on a small rant about how delicious it was and if their expression when talking about it coupled with the embarrassed blush afterwards because they were talking about it so extensively didn't make Kentaro want it, the fact that they wanted him to get it did.  
  
"Okay...I'll uh have that then!" He stated firmly with a serious expression which made the maid smile even more. "Okay! And would you like the special treatment of the day with that?" They tilted their head once again. Special treatment? From Sho-chan!? Oh HELL YES. "YES!...uhm..uh.." he looked down quickly and scratched his cheek as he watched even more people turn to stare at him. "I would uh...I would like that" he looked back at Sho-Chan who nodded in quite obvious enjoyment before skipping off to collected his order. Damn. He hated to have them leave, but how he loved to watch them walk away. Don't get him wrong! He wasn't a pervert. He just realized they were truly beautiful from _all angles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short and sweet chapter idea once again! But don't worry, I'm working on more as you read this! Don't forget to leave suggestions below and tell me how you all feel about the chapter!


	10. Mad dogs suspension|2/2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Maddogs time during suspension

"Alright okay...you gotta stop acting like an idiot before you embarrass yourself even more kyo. It's fucking simple! Just...just stay calm...be smooth...act like the badass you are damnit!" Now free of the effect of the suns brightness, Kentaro was finally able to both calm himself down and pump himself up to his usual aggressive state. No way was he going to succumb to such numb melty feelings ever again! 

'He's totally gonna malfunction' the thoughts of basically everyone else who were there during this moment synchronized as they now stared in pure amusement at the sight. 

"You're so lucky Meowster, they already had two made!" The voice of the angel made him freeze once again. 'What happened to playing it cool you stupid bitch!?' The voice within Maddog screamed as he watched the carrot top maid walk around and take a seat at the other end of the table, placing one set of the order infront of themself and sliding the other over to him. "Are you ready?" 

'Ready!? Ready for what!? No...no its okay! We can still work this just...don't stutter and keep calm!' His mental state continued to scream as his eyes shot back and forth between the sweets and the maid. "R...r..ready? For uh..for...for...what? For what! Yeah...thats what I...uhm...what are we doing?" He failed his objective. 'I SAID DON'T STUTTER!! Aaghhhhh! you weak sauce bitttttcccch' at this point the mental him was now curled up and sobbing at the complete breakdown of his charectar. 

"The special treatment for today is feeding one another silly!" Sho-Chan giggled as they plucked up the provided pastel fork and brought a piece of the cake onto it before holding it out towards him. "I'll go first! Say aaaahhhh" They smiled cluelessly as Kentaro malfunctioned infront of them. Everyone else around could've sworn he was foaming at the mouth- 

"A...ahhhh" he finally managed, his face beet red as Sho-Chan placed the bite of cake into his mouth then slid it out. 'AAAAAAAAA' "Is it good?" Sho-Chan questioned in an excited manner. They were always quite thrilled when someone actually enjoyed their recommendations. They didn't wanna give amyone something they disliked. "Y..ahem...yeah" there. He got somewhat of a handle on it or rather he didn't stutter as much and answered faster. 

"Yay! I'm so happy you liked it Meowster! Now me next!" The maid was practically bouncing in their seat from how giddy they were as they set the fork down and leaned forward while opening their mouth. "Aaah" 'AAAAAAAAAAA FUCK. DON'T BE A PERVERT. DON'T BE A PERVERT. DON'T BE OIKAWA' his hands shook as finally managed to actually pick up his own fork and copy the previous actions of the maid. 'Oh to be a fork. WAIT NO!' he quickly placed the cake into their mouth and slid it out even quicker before clearing their throat. 

Despite the quickness, Sho-Chan didn't seem to mind as they hummed in bliss at the taste of the orange cake. This cycle would go on with Kentaro only slowly and slightly adjusting with each bite until there was only half of the cake left and while he was having a mini crisis to keep himself down, in several ways, Sho-Chan decided to ask a question. "So do you have any hobbies or anything you enjoy?" They tilted their head. 

'Quick think! Something an adorable sunshine would be into!' "Uhm..Volleyball." 'god....DAMNIT! welp...at least you didn't stutter' His mental space had checked out completely. Then checked right back in at the tangerines response which was a tiny gasp followrd by. "You play volleyball too!? What position? Are you on a team!? Gosh you must be so cool!" With the mention of volleyball, their entire job had basically gone out the window for a moment before they finally settled down and blushed they saw everyone around coo and stare at their adoration of the sport. 

"Wait, you play too? I'm a wing spiker at Aoba Jhosai." Yeah...yeah he was cool and talking about volleyball helped calm his nerves a shit ton. He could do this! He could do anything! "Really!? That's awesome! I'm a middle blocker at Karasuno hah...most people are suprised cuz of my height" they giggled sheepishly and scratched the back of their neck. 'Adorable.' The thought passed through everyones heads collectively. "My favourite thing to do is spike though!" They returned to their excited tone. 

They truly were perfect. Not only were they the literal sun, but they also loved volleyball!? Kentaro was tempted to drop to one knee there and then. "Yeah yeah, the feeling of the ball hitting your palm is the best right?" He had finally gotten into consistent conversation with the shorty and he most definitely enjoyed it. Not only did they take breaks to enjoy the rest of their decadent sweets, they also continued to talk about the ins and outs of volleyball. It was the best day of his life. 

Then it got even better with what Sho-Chan said next. "Why don't we play together after my shift? It should end a bit after you leave so if you don't mind waiting outside..?" There was no way he was going to pass up the chance to play volleyball with the absolute cutie. "Yeah!" He said quickly with a furious nod that made Sho-Chan giggle and nod along. "Its decided then!" 

And that was how he ended up sitting on a bench outside of a kitty cafe, his foot rabidly tapping on the ground as he stared down at the clock of his phone. Could time move any slower when you're waiting on something important? "Sorry I made you wait so long. The outfit has a lot of pieces to take on and off." There was the voice he had been waiting for! But when he turned around and looked he had been shocked. Was Sho-Chan...a guy!? He could now see it clearly without the outfit that the carrot top before him was most definitely male...or...flat-chested? Nope. Male. 

Damn, he didn't ask to be questioning his sexuality for the fourth time this week. Sure, he occosionally had the thought of being bi, but, he had never really put much focus on it until now. "Is something the matter? Oh! You must be suprised that I'm a guy huh?" Sho-Chan gave a shy laugh and looked down with a bright blush. "Originally I was planned to wear a butler outfit but the ones on hand didn't fit me and now I'm much more used to the maid one" he scratched the back of his head in small embarrassment as he looked back up at the fellow volleyball player who had been shocked into silence. 

"We...we don't have to play anymore if I threw you off...I can-" he jumped in suprise as he was interrupted by the boy shouting and grabbing him by the shoulders. "No! Uh..uhm...lets go!" He spoke firmly as he had finally confirmed to something very important to himself. There was no shame in being attracted to someone this damm perfect. No shame at all. "Okay!" All of his previous worry had disappeared as his bright sunshine smile returned. "I'm Hinata by the way! Hinata Shouyou! Buuuuut you can still call me Sho-Chan!" 

Ah yes, this day of maddogs suspension would be placed as the best in his life. "Geez, you haven't changed at all! What DID you learn from being suspended?" A fellow classmate of his asked in small fear after Kentaro had thrown a book at their home room teacher for not allowing him to go to the bathroom. 

Standing up from his seat and walking to the door to go do the buisness of which he 'politely' asked to, maddog turned to glare at the classmate before he gave his solid answer. 

"I like men and the sun. That's it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing this so I hope you all enjoyed  
> I know this is a pretty slow running story but I really hope you guys don't mind too much!


	11. Why not steal Hinata Shouyou? 1/2 | Aoba Jhosai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that after their devastating game, Karasuno had done the unthinkable and left their little blocker behind! How will Aoba Jhosai deak with this issue I wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late chapter! School is nearing its end and I've got a shit ton of work to do! Hope you all enjoy the chapter though!

"Hey shittykawa.." number 4 of the Ahoba Jhosai volleyball team called out to their flamboyant captain and setter as he stared past the net at Karasuno, whom they had just defeated. His eyes specifically trained on the hyperactive orange top who had seemed to switch into a saddened pouty state that made Iwazumi want to run over and comfort him on his loss despite being the one who beat him and not knowing him whatsoever outside of their match. 

"Would you stop with the vulgar nicknames already Iwa-Chan? They're really hurting my feelings you know! You should be praising me for beating such an amazingly incredible and annoying setter like Tobio!" The pretty boy Oikawa pouted as he approached his childhood friend with water bottle in hand. "What do you want anyway? Why are you staring at the losers? Taking in their sad expressions? And you call ME a sadist!" He poked before giving a high pitched hum and raising his hands in defense as he was glared at. 

"No you fucking idiot. I was just thinking...their little number 10 looks so sad...I...I just wanna hug him and tell him he just needs to practice more." He turned attention back to the team as they exited the gym. 

"Huh? Worried about the enemy and that little shrimp no less? Why would you-" he stopped mid sentance as he to looked over and his heart nearly lept out his throat. Said number 10 had stopped just at the door to turn around and give one last look at the court. He looked as if he going to cry before turning his head quickly and running out as if someone had called for him. 

"...Okay. Nevermind then." He cleared his throat as the two came out of their previously frozen states, narrowing his eyes. No way he felt bad for some little twerp who caused him so much trouble. He didn't even really know him for gods sake! Yet everything in him told him to hold and protect. NO. He wouldn't let his stupid instincts control him. He was just a nice guy, that was all. End of story. It had nothing to do with how sickeningly adorable the orangette was. 

"Lets go Iwa-Chan!" he returned to his usual tone as he turned heel to return to his team, doing his best to shake away any thoughts of the first year. 

His effort would be futile in the end however, as no matter how hard he tried to forget those cloudy, yet glossy honey eyes in which raindrops threatened to fall, he just...couldn't. 

And that pissed him off. 

"Hey!" The setter suddenly spoke in an annoyed manner as he narrowed his eyes towards his childhood friend who overall just ignored him. "Why did you have to bring up that annoying shorty huh!?" He continued his childish outburst anyway, though, was a little caught of guard as Iwaizumi actually responded. "What the hell did you just say?" 'What?' "How dare you call that angel annoying" 'WHAT!?' 

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME IWA-CHAN!" He stopped in his tracks and placed his hands firmly on his hips in irritation. "You barely even know him!" He continued as the number 4 just glared and looked him up and down. "Exactly. Yet I can easily tell he's far better than you. Then again...who isn't?" He shrugged to which Oikawa's eye began to twitch. "Oh so this is about me now!?" He dramatically began to poke at his own chest to further emphasize his point, poking even harder as the other scoffed at him. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" How dare he!? "How dare y-!" 

It was then that the two froze in utter silence. 

"U..uhm...great king? Could you...could you help me please?" Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes slowly narrowed lower to his side, where the small tangerine of their 'argument' stood gently pulling at his shirt. Just what did he think he was doing being so...irritating. Yeah. Not adorable. Irritating. To ask for THEIR help after THEY beat HIM. He knew his type. Just another charmer in it for himself! He was there trying to betwitch them and get all their practice secrets! A wolf in sheeps clothing! Even worse then himself since at least he was honest about being one! At least he- 

"What do you need Hinata?" While Oikawa was busy mentally ranting to himself about how the little number 10 was 'such a witch', Iwaizumi ignored him in favor of helping the (no puns intended) little cutie. 

"Oh! Iwaizumi! Uh...well uhm...I don't know if I'm lost or something, but, I just came from the bathroom and our bus isn't where it was anymore..." He spoke sheepishly in slight embarrassment at the possibility of being lost like a child as he stared up at the taller, dark haired player from beneath long eyelashes. Iwa was sure he was going to have a heart attack from adorable overload. Not right now though. He needed to help not just stare in awe. 

"Huh, well I saw your bus here on the way in so I'm sure you're not lost which could mean only one thing..." something that was suprising indeed seeing as how protective the team seemingly was over the ball of energy. "They left without you." Iwa clicked his tongue in annoyance. How could they leave such an angelic creature behind? He'll make sure he gives whoever was in charge of watching him a nice beating next time they meet. Then again...finders keepers. 

"Huh?! Really!? Oh no...and I don't wanna make them turn around just for me...they probably were just too down thinking about the game and forgot to take attendance..." the shorty began to gently chew on his bottom lip in newfound uncertainty in what to do now. "Well, you could always ride with us back to our school. My cars there so I could take you home." He suggested quite slyly on his part. God he felt like he was turning into Oikawa with this move. 

"Really!? You'd let me?" The orangette now perked up, a bright smile now on his face which nearly made him go blind and melt all at once. The only thing he had the strength to do was give a small shaky nod. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" The now bubbly and bright middle blocker jumped to hug the upperclassmen tightly with a small giggle. He was sure he had died and gone to heaven because this was no ordinary homo sapien hug. No. This was the hug of an angel. This was the hug of god. 

"Wait a minute....what the hell just happened?!" Oikawa had now finally snapped out of his own mind and stared dumbfounded as Iwaizumi hugged the short back while gently patting his soft ginger locks. "Oh! And thank you too great king!" Hinata had pulled his head away and looked back to the setter with the same smile that further locked him in place. "Lets go." The infamously rude and blunt Iwaizumi spoke in a soft manner as he now walked alongside the tangerine to their bus. Ignoring Oikawa completely.


	12. Why not steal Hinata Shouyou? 2/2 | Aoba Jhosai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa accusing the sun of ulterior motives  
> Oikawa falling for the sun

What. The literal. Fuck. Was going on.  
It all started off amazingly! He was walking back to the bus, center of attention and standing tall in his glory of completely demolishing the prodigy setter Kageyama and next thing he knew his mind was being bombarded with the thought of some tiny orangette who, in his opinion, needed some serious adderall with how much he was jumping around. 

Sure he had thought of him prior to that such as when he was annoyed by him during the game or his sad puppy like expression after being defeated which oddly put quite the downfall on his mood though why he didn't exactlt know since he'd normally revel in such things. Don't get anything wrong, he's not a sadist, well maybe a bit, he was actually quite sadomasochistic if he was honest, but that's not the point. Where he should've been happy and making fun of the small teen, he simply wanted to comfort him though he'd never admit that, especially to Iwa since it would prove him right about the ginger and there was no way he was going to let him be right. 

Then who would've guessed it, the same tiny tangerine was all up in his personal bubble! Thats when he figured it out, the boy was a charmer just as he only more innocent and cute like rather than the handsome/pretty playboy. He knew his game, he knew his methods, in fact he probably knew better than anyone else. He was probably one of the only few to be able to tell this as well. He might have the mask of some adorable angel but Oikawa knew the truth, he knew that underneath that mask was just some full of themself, arrogant prick much like himself and there was only room for one of those on his team. 

Before he could call him out for his tricks however, he found himself standing alone, watching Iwazumi lead the ginger back to the bus. His eye twitched. What in the hell did he think he was doing?! "What the hell are you doing! I'm the captain and I say we shouldn't let some little gremlin on our bus!" He shouted as he ran after them, causing the two to stop and look back at him, Iwa with a deadly glare that nearly made his soul jump out and the tiny middle blocker with a small apologetic frown. "Oh...okay, I'm...I'm sorry though I wouldn't really call me a gremlin..." his voice was small and quiet as he looked down and shuffled his feet a bit, he never wanted to be a burder to anyone, being a burden made him feel weak and pitied and he hated those feelings the most. Oikawa didn't know how to respond. Sure he was shouting orginally but after that response and the way he looked he couldn't help but fumble over his words as he slowly moved his hand to clench the fabric over his chest. His heart it...it hurt. He didn't know why but knowing he made the boy feel and look so sad made himself hurt far more. No! He was just another charmer right? Surely he had ulterior motives! Surely he wasn't just being a dick right!? "W...well..why did you come to us in the first place? Your team and ours are like rivals! You...you probably came to spy of something, didn't you!" He accused 

Hinata flinched at the accusation and began to scratch his cheek a bit with guilt. "Mm...well I guess I did have another reason...its just that...uhm.." yes! He knew it! He knew this tiny thing wasn't to be trusted! Go on! Reveal the truth! "You're the grand king and much better than Kageyama with teamwork and stuff and I actually was hoping to practice with you guys to see what it was like thats all..." the ginger sighed as he spilled it all out in the open. What? He didn't have some secrext evil motives? He was just a perfectly innocent sunshine bean? And he just yelled at him for admiring and wanting to play volleyball with him? Oh you've got to be kidding! 

"Ya happy now or are you gonna yell at him some more huh crappykawa?" Iwaizumi added to the conversation once again as he was left standing in utter shock at the answer. When he finally started working again the taller setter quickly shook his hand before cupping Hinata's hands in his own. "You....you are utter perfection and I deeply apologize." He spoke bluntly as he stared straight into the tiny players eyes which he then regretted as he was basically forced to look straight into the sun as the boys demeanor shifted and a bright smile and blush covered his face, his honey eyes shinign brightly. "I appreciate the apology but you really don't have to combat gremlin with perfection! T...thats too much! You're the one who's perfection I mean you set so well!" He complimented back with a tiny giggle which made both Oikawa and the standing by Iwaizumi nearly melt as they held back cooes of adoration. 

"Come on Chibi-Chan~ why don't you sit next to me" Oikawa not to innocently hummed as he pulled the first year into a hug, causing Iwa to snap out of his puddle as well in which it was his eyes turn to twitch. "Eh? He's sitting with me shittykawa." He stated with an obvious edge that said 'try me' and Oikawa being Oikawa would try him indeed as he simply stuck his tongue out at his childhood friend while entering the bus with the tiny sunshine angel. This was going to be a long and intresting bus ride indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to do Karasuno's reaction to their little middle blockers disappearance in the next chapter! Shoukd I also include what happens on the bus during this utter meltdown?


	13. Where is Hinata Shouyou? | Aoba Jhosai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crows finally realize the sun is missing  
> Chaos ensues  
> Theories are whirling   
> A call is made

The bus ride home for the Karasuno crows was dead quiet. Far more quiet than winning games in which the boys would rest on the bus afterwards. It was a different silence. Most were awale but all were completely silent in either sulking from their loss o t plotting for their comeback. Few tried to ease the silence at the start of the ride with small joked and forced laughter but nothing seemed to help all that much and in the end the entire bus ride would be quiet. Now what came after the bus ride? That was a very different story. A very humourous story. A very...chaotic story. 

"All right everyone! Off the bus!" Shouted their Coach Ukai from the front as the doors slid open, causing the team to stand and make their way towards the front, those in the front seats exiting first such as Sugawara, Daichi, and Kiyoko. Because of this it wouldn't be until Kageyama left the bus that everyone would begin to question things. "Hey scary face, where's Shouyou?" Questioned their short libero as he didn't see the orangette follow him off the vehicle. 

At this question, Kageyama was finally snapped out of his thoughts of overcoming his teacher and gave a shrug at the question before stepping back onto the bus with an annoyed look. "BOKE HINATA! HURRY UP!" He shouted naturally to which no response was given. No 'I'm hurrying!' No 'just wait a sec bakayama!' Just silence. It freaked him out. "Hinata!" He shouted again and walked about the bus, looking under and behind seats for a perhaps sleeping ginger. Nothing. And everyone took notice as they all popped their heads in the bus, all looking skeptical as Kageyama slowly turned to face them with a small gulp and a slightly distressed face with narrowd eyes. "He's...not here.." he muttered to which the teammates all looked to eachother then back to him. 

"Say that again?" 

"Hinata. Is. Not. On. The. Bus" he recited his words whilst rubbing the back of his neck. And that is where the freak out began excluding that of Tsukishima who poked at the Kageyama for losing hinata in annoyance while Kageyama swatted his hand away in annoyance at the thought that watching the ginger was his problem. 

Tanaka and Noya took turns screaming. Yamaguchi had an enitre panic attack. Sugawara and Asahi began spouting theories such as kidnapping. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were holding their heads in worry. The only ones calm and actually thinking were Daichi and Kiyoko. Even Ukai and Takeda were guilt ridden with not only losing a piece of their team, but one of their key players, not to mention the fact that he was the literal sun. 

"So, who was the last one with Hinata and where?" Daichi finally asked after shutting up the two screaming teens by choppung the back of their necks. "Uhhh...me I think. We were heading back to the team and he said he had to pee. Walked off singing about the entire thing like a weirdo" Kageyama stated to which Daichi nodded and hummed in thought. "So he disappeared somewhere between us leaving and going to the bathroom? Does that mean some pervert kidnapped him? I mean its not far of a stretch considering who he is. He would've trusted a stranger with candy in just a short conversation!" Sugawara brought up, heightening everyones fears as they thought about the visual of some old creep leading the ginger away. 

"Yeah, the little dudes so trusting you know? Who knows what could've happened" Asashi added with a look of fear as Tsukishima clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That'd be ridiculous. Even if he were kidnapped he'd easily win over the creep and get them to let him go" he stated, be it to calm everyone else down or himself no one could tell. "Yeah but wouldn't he just wanna keep him and lock him up or something? Like some yandere infatuation, not wanting their perfection to leave them?" Tanaka also began to join in on thess theories until everyone was utterly freaked out and the screaming and panicking resumed. "Everyone calm down! Hinata still has his phone does he not?" Questioned their team captain to which everyone finally went silent before Yams finally spoke up. "Yeah I think I remember seeing him with it after the game" he nodded to which Daichi gave a relieved sigh and pulled out his phone. 

"Then he might still have it which is good for us." Everyone held their breath as Daichi held out the ringing phone on speaker in the middle of a circle of which had formed and to their luck, after two rings it picked up. "Shoyo!" "Hinata boke!" The first ones to shout were Noya and Kageyama. "Hi hiiiiii you've reached Chibi-Chans number, how may this great king serve you?" It wasn't Hinata's vocie from the phone, but rather the flamboyant voice of the setter who had just kicked their ass. Tooru Oikawa. 

Everyone was silent. Not sure if they should be relieved or not to hear the voice of someone from another familar team. "Helllloooooo?" Asked the voice again, causing their rowdy wing spiker Tanaka to groan in annoyance just at the sound of his pretty boy voice. "I don't know whether to be happy or concerned as hell" he growled to which the male on the other end laughed. "Concerned? Why I wouldn't know why! It's not like I'd leave my own teammate lost in the parking lot. In fact I've seemed to pick up your little lost crow from that very situation! Oh how he smiled when I swept him out of his worry and into my arms and the hospitality of OUR bus" The setter hummed before wincing and from a slight distance shouting at some 'Iwa-chan' about manners and whining abour being hit. 

"Put OUR CROW on the phone." Spoke a scary Daichi to which the other gave a hum then silence and small shuffling around. "Hello?" The sound of the soft and cheerful tone was music to their souls. It was Hinata at last. "Shoyoooooo!" "Noya-sannnnnnn!" The two called for eachother as the libero jumped excitedly while holding onto the shoulders of Tanaka who began grinning in relief. "Hinata are you alright?" Questioned Daichi to which he could hear the boy rabidly nod "Yeah! Everyone in Aoba Jhosai is so cool and nice! They're even driving me all the way home!" He giggled, causing several memebrs of both teams to completely melt at the godly sound. 

"Oh really? Well listen Hinata we're real sorry we left you behind. We didn't mean too really!" Suga spoke this time to which Hinata hummed gently "it's fine Suga! I know everyone was really down about losing, besides I made more friend cuz of this!" He spoke optimistically, making Ennoshita lift a hand to grip the fabric over his heart, fearing it may beat out of his chest at the boys kindness. "Angel..." he would say quietly, though those closest would nod in agreement. "Well as long as your safe. Be sure to call if Oikawa tries anything as well alright?" Coach Ukai spoke this time to which Hinata nodded even if they couldn't see it. "Yes sir! Though that is pretty silly, Tooru wouldn't do anything bad" he giggled once more before an 'oh' sound left him as the phone was taken back. "Don't go putting anything in his head now Karasuno. His safety is my top priority" the sly smile of the setter could be heard through the phone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must say farewell! Tataaaaa" and with that the call ended and Daichi had to resist his urge to crush the phone in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope those who come across this enjoy it! I don't write a lot so I hope that it's okay as well and would love to take suggestions for future chapters! Sorry for it being so short too..I'm still getting things fleshed out and it's pretty late/early


End file.
